Different methods for determining the state of charge and operability of electric energy accumulators, in particular lead acid batteries customary in the automatic industry, are known from the related art. In most of the methods, the state of charge of lead acid batteries is determined from the open-circuit voltage measured in the idling state, since the open-circuit voltage is proportional to the acid density in a broad range of states of charge (open-circuit voltage method). For the purpose of estimating the operability or load capacity of the energy accumulator with regard to a predetermined current consumption or power consumption, the internal resistance, which in starter batteries is ideally computed from the difference between the measured voltage values divided by the difference between the measured current values during the high current load at engine start, is needed in addition to the open-circuit voltage or the state of charge. A method used for determining the battery charge in that manner is known from German Published Patent Application No. 198 47 648 for example.
Continuous information and the state of charge and the operability of energy accumulators is required when safety-critical electrical consumers are used in motor vehicles, e.g., steer-by-wire or brake-by-wire systems, but also for battery systems and consumer management systems, so that the open-circuit voltage and the state of charge must also be determined during charging and/or discharging phases, and the internal resistance also without high current load. For this purpose, the state of charge is mostly extrapolated via the current integral using charge balancing and the internal resistance is mostly extrapolated via fixed predefined characteristic curves as a function of state of charge and battery temperature. However, during extended operation of the energy accumulator without idle phases or high current load, as well as due to the aging effects not taken into account in the characteristic curves, this method results in errors in the estimation of the state of charge and operability.
To prevent these errors, the related art describes model-based estimation methods which constantly adjust the state variables and parameters of a mathematical model of the energy accumulator to the real state variables and parameters by continuously measuring voltage, current, and temperature. Such model-based estimation methods are known from German Published Patent Application No. 199 59 019 for example. In the known methods, state of charge and operability of the energy accumulator are calculated from state variables and parameters so determined. The disadvantage of these methods is the fact that in order to cover the entire operating range of the energy accumulator with regard to discharging-/charging current range, state of charge, temperature, as well as aging effects, a complex, and as a rule non-linear, model of the energy accumulator is required, having many state variables and parameters to be estimated and which may only be analyzed at a great expense.
Alternatively simpler models covering only individuals operating points of the battery, e.g., only the discharging operation, have advantages; however, they allow an accurate determination of state of charge and operability only at these operating points. Such simple models are described in German Published Patent Application No. 100 56 969 for example.